This invention relates to the field of law enforcement officer safety devices and prisoner restraint systems, and especially to systems to restrain and detect attempted escape of a detainee in a law enforcement vehicle.
Not applicable.
This invention was not developed in conjunction with any Federally sponsored contract.
Not applicable.
Law enforcement officers such as municipal police officers and highway patrol troopers often detain an individual by first cuffing their hands behind the individual""s back, and placing the individual in a seat of the officer""s vehicle such as a patrol car.
It is well known in the law enforcement and criminal communities that a prisoner who is handcuffed may easily xe2x80x9cslipxe2x80x9d his or her hands from behind the back to in front by bringing the knees to a position near the chest and moving the cuffed hands under the posterior and under the soles of the feet. This renders the cuffed hands in front of the individual, which can be a dangerous situation if the detainee uses the cuffs to attack the officer from behind, or uses the hands to obtain a weapon such as the officer""s side arm or a gun stored in a patrol car.
When an officer places a handcuffed prisoner into his or her patrol unit, the prisoner""s seatbelt will usually be fastened around the prisoner to make such a xe2x80x9cslipxe2x80x9d move more difficult. However, without some visual supervision, a prisoner may twist his or her upper torso to allow the cuffed hands to reach the seat belt and unbuckle the belt, thereby enabling the prisoner to subsequently xe2x80x9cslipxe2x80x9d the cuffed hands to his or her front.
As a prisoner is being transported or driven in the back seat of a patrol unit, it is difficult for the officer who is driving to also maintain vigilant visual supervision of the prisoner. To prevent the detainee from quickly releasing the seat belt, slipping the cuffs, and then attacking the driving officer from behind, some patrol units are equipped with a xe2x80x9ccagexe2x80x9d or physical separator between the front and back seats of the vehicle. This effectively contains the prisoner until the officer can safely stop the vehicle and regain control of the detainee.
In some situations, an individual is handcuffed and placed in the patrol unit while the officer conducts a search of the individual""s vehicle, interviews witnesses, or investigates a crime scene. During this time, the officer often loses visual contact with the detainee, providing an opportunity for attempted escape in some situations.
Many patrol units are not equipped with a xe2x80x9ccagexe2x80x9dor separator between the front and rear seats. Some agencies decide to forgo the several-hundred dollar cost of the cages for budgetary reasons. Others decide not to install cages due to the space restrictions is places on the rear-seat occupants, and interference with front seat travel to adjust for taller officer drivers.
Officers who operate patrol units which are unequipped with a cage typically elect to place handcuffed detainees in the front passenger seat, both while transporting the detainee, and while outside the vehicle conducting searches, interviews and investigations. This is the best available situation, wherein the officer can maintain a visual observation of the detainee the greatest amount of time while in custody, especially while driving. However, while the officer is outside the patrol unit, it is still possible for the detainee to release the seat belt, slip the cuffs, and attempt escape. These escape attempts often lead to the officer""s vehicle being used to drive away or attempt to xe2x80x9crun overxe2x80x9d the officer. In many situations, the officer""s shotgun and/or automatic weapon may be stored within the vehicle passenger cabin, producing a potentially deadly situation should the detainee obtain a weapon and use it against the arresting officer.
As such, officers face special danger while working alone with detainees xe2x80x9cbuckled inxe2x80x9d the front passenger seat, such as while a highway patrol officer performs a search of a stopped vehicle.
Most patrol cars are equipped with seat belt safety sensors which, when a seat is occupied, give an indication such as a chime and/or dashboard light to indicate a seat belt is unfastened. These are typically the same sensors employed in civilian vehicles, and are not especially adapted to law enforcement use. FIG. 1 illustrates the essential components of these seat belts, including a buckle end (1) and a receiver end (2). The buckle end (1) typically joins a shoulder strap (4) and a lap strap (5), and provides a tongue (3) for insertion into the receiver end (2).
The receiver end (2) typically includes a receiver housing having an integral electrical switch (8) with two wires (6, 7) woven into a length (9) of belt material such as nylon strap. The electrical switch (8) is usually of a xe2x80x9cnormally closedxe2x80x9d (N.C.) type, which when engaged by an inserted buckle tongue (3), breaks the electrical conductivity between the two wires (6, 7). One of the wires (6) is usually interconnected to a chime, buzzer, dashboard indicator, or computer control module, while the other wire (7) is usually connected to chassis ground (10). As such, a buzzer, chime or dashboard indicator is activated when the buckle tongue (3) is not inserted into the receiver end (2), causing a complete electrical path from the chime or control wire (6) through the receiver sensor switch (8) to ground (10). When the buckle tongue (3) is inserted into the receiver, the sensor switch (8) is engaged, and the electrical path from the control wire (6) to ground (10) is broken.
Further, many of these safety indicators are equipped with a timer device which disables the circuit from activating the indicator a certain amount of time after the vehicle is started. This allows a driver to drive the car while unbuckled without enduring an incessant buzzer, chime or dashboard indicator.
These typical indicators are not observable from outside the vehicle, typically, and especially not if the doors of the vehicle are closed. For example, while an officer searches a stopped vehicle with a detainee buckled into the patrol car passenger seat, if the detainee releases the belt buckle, the officer may be too far from the patrol car to hear a chime or buzzer inside the patrol car. Additionally, since this is a well-known operation of cars, the escaping detainee is not alarmed or shocked at the occurrence of the chime or buzzer, and is not dissuaded from continuing the escape attempt. In most vehicles, if the patrol car has been running for certain amount of time, the indicator is automatically disabled. This can lead to escape of the detainee, theft of the patrol car, and assault on the arresting officer.
There are some alarm and alert devices in the art which provide an indication of an unbuckled seat belt. Many of these, however, are either expensive to build and install, rely upon batteries for operation, modify the appearance of the seat belt, or do not provide an alert mechanism which would be sufficient to alert an officer outside and some distance from the vehicle. If an alert is expensive, it is unlikely that a law enforcement agency will purchase it, similar to the situation with patrol car cages. If it relies upon batteries, the unit may not function when the batteries are weak. If the appearance of the seat belt is altered, the detainee may tamper with the seat belt to disable the device. And, if the alert is not loud enough or bright enough, an officer who is outside the patrol car and perhaps 10 to 20 yards away will not be adequately warned of the escape attempt. While the devices available in the art serve other purposes, such as alerting a mother of a child who has released a seat belt, they are not sufficient for use as an escape detection and warning system for law enforcement.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device which alerts a law enforcement officer of an attempted escape through the unauthorized release of a patrol car seat belt. Further, there is a need in the art for this system to be an expensive to build and install. Additionally, there is a need in the art for this system to be indistinguishable from a standard seat belt system such that a detainee is not alerted to its existence. Finally, there is a need in the art for this system to provide an alert mechanism sufficient to warn an officer who is outside a patrol car and preferably sufficient to startle the detainee who is attempting to escape.
The present invention provides a low-cost and easily installed mechanism which, when enabled by an officer, automatically activates a patrol car horn, siren, emergency lights, and/or voice annunciator on a public address loud speaker. A relay and control switch are installed in conjunction with the existing seat belt switch circuit underneath a patrol car seat such that they are undetectable by an occupant. After the seat belt is engaged by an officer, the officer may activate a control switch to arm the alarm. Subsequently, if the occupant or detainee releases the seat belt, the relay is activated which provides power to the patrol car horn, siren, or lights. This not only warns the officer, who may be outside and far away from the patrol car, but also may startle the would-be escapee. The present invention may be employed in a front passenger seat, as well as in either rear passenger seat.